MBAV A Different Story
by NightofSky101
Summary: Alice was hoping to be a normal high school girl until she got bit by Jesse along with Sarah. And also trying to have a normal relationship with Benny even though she's a vampire. Benny/OC
1. Start of New School

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope I did good and hope you readers like it as well BTW I Don't own anything form My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

Alice's POV

I walked into the halls of Whitechaple High feeling like the outsider I know I am ever since last week when I became a vampire. I still can't believe I'm going to be 15 forever! How I wish I could just be human again.

"Hey Alice" said Sarah. She's my next door neighbor and is a vampire too.

"Hey Sarah" I said

"Ready for your first day of high school" She said not too excited.

"Yeah but not as a vampire" I said

Sarah lead me to the office for my schedule and showed me were my lock was then we saw Jesse grinning at us. We just ignore him hoping he doesn't get near us.

"Meet me in the cafeteria and we could have lunch together and try to avoid Jesse"

"I'll try but he gives me the creeps" I said

"Don't worry, we'll get thorough this together." She said holding on to my shoulder Then the bell rang.

I headed to my math class and I saw a tall brown hair guy with green eyes staring right at me for the past two minutes and he was standing next to his friend who had black hair. He did look cute, but boys are not on my mind right now.

Benny's POV

The bell rang and before I went to class with Ethan I saw beautiful a light brown hair girl with brown eyes she seemed a little down though.

"Benny, Benny, BENNY" Ethan shouted

"What" I replied

"Who are you staring at" He said looking at my direction.

"No one" I said, but he gave me a glare.

"Fine I was just looking at that girl" I admitted.

"You don't even know her" He said

"No, but I'm hoping to" I said as we walked to our class.

Alice's POV

Later at lunch

I had my lunch with me and I saw Sarah.

"Hey Sarah" I shouted

Then she bumped to one of the guys I saw this mooring and landed his food on Sarah. She gasped and called him a dork. I was heading for her as she walked away.

"You okay Sarah" I said

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's go" She said

We head toward Erica who was watching Dusk. To me I didn't like Dusk that much, but I'm more of a fan of The Hunger Games. If I brought that up to her a fan war mite start.

"Sarah wait up! Where have you been I've been texting you all morning" said Erica as we headed for the three empty seats I sat on one side and Sarah and Erica sat on the other side

"Oh what happen to your shirt?" She asked as she notice the stain on Sarah's shirt

"Don't aks" Sarah replied

"Hey Erica," I said

"Hey Alice! How your first day of high school going?" She asked

"It's alright." I answered

Erica started to talk to Sarah about the Dusk III movie, I hardly pay any attention to it though. Then she looked at Sarah with a concern face.

"You skipped math today. Where you with Jesse?" She asked

"Yes" she answered

"If I had a cute boyfriend I'd totally skip math too" Sarah and I looked at Erica

"What I would. You think your the only one who can break the rules" She said

"No, but your a good girl." said Sarah

"So are you." Erica replied

"I don't know any more." Sarah murmured

"Straight A's always nice to everyone trust me your are. Anyway I save you two seats Jesse coming right." Erica asked

"No he is not a big Dusk fan" Sarah answered

Erica looked surprise "What how could you date someone who doesn't like Dusk. The second book change my life"

"We know" Sarah and I said

Benny's POV

I sat with Ethan and Rory and I saw the girl from this morning sitting with two other girls.

"No way that babe you branded is friends with her" I said

"Who the stage one Dusker girl" said Ethan

"Not her I meant her" pointing at the girl form this morning

"Oh good because I called dibs on Erica" said Rory. Ethan and I glared at him.

"And that girl is Alice she's in my math class" said Rory

"Then Alice is the Princess Lela to my Han Solo. Hey maybe that Erica chick is your babysitter for tonight" I said

"Okay first in no universe are you Han" said Ethan while laughing

"I doubt it's the same Erica" he said

"Ah, you're right probably to good to be true. I'm gonna go and find out" I started to get up and headed for the three girls. Ethan tried to stop me, but I just ignore him.

I sat next to Alice and gave her a wink I think she smiled. Maybe she likes me.

Then I turned to Erica "Hi there. Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgan's tonight?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know their kids?" She asked

"Yeah, one of them is my buddy, sitting right over there…" I turned to point at Ethan but he ducked his head and Rory just waved at the girls.

"He's a bit shy. See you around" I said to Alice.

Alice's POV

The guy who was staring at me this morning started to get up, gave me a smile and went back to his friends. Okay maybe I like him, but I don't know his name and I would't want to put someone else in danger with the situation I'm in right now.

"Did he just wink at you?" asked Sarah

"I think he did" I said try not to smile

"You like him don't you?" asked Erica

"I-I don't know" I said putting my head down try not to blush in front of them.

After lunch I headed to English and I saw him again. This is beginning to freak me out. Is he stalking me or something, well its better than Jesse. God I hate that guy.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said

"I'm Benny" he said

"I'm Alice" I said

"So, are you heading to english as well?" Benny asked

"Yeah. Want to walk with me?" I asked

"Sure, why not." Benny answered

We were about to enter the class together but he stopped and block my way. I felt a smile forming on my face as he looked at me with his sparkling green eyes.

"Ladies first" he said as he lead me in class.

"Thanks" I said

So far today went a whole lot better with a cute boy.

We took our seats next to each other in the back of the class.

"Alice" Benny whispered during class, I turned to him.

"Want to meet me after school?" He asked

"Sure. Where in front of the school?" I asked

"Yeah. See you there" He replied.

"See you there too" I said.

Ethan''s POV

I was looking for Benny and I saw him in front of the school looking like he was waiting for someone. I went up to him.

"Benny" I said

"Hey E" He said

"What are you doing here" I said

"I'm waiting for Alice" He said

"The girl from this morning" I said

"Yeah" He said

"Maybe she'll ditch you" I said while laughing

"No dud really she said she'll come" He said

Then we saw Alice and she was heading toward us. Was he telling the truth or is she going to pass us?

"Hey Benny" said Alice

"Hey Alice" said Benny

Wow! A girl came to meet Benny have I gone crazy today. First my parents insisted on getting a babysitter for Jane and now this.

"I would like you to meet my best friend Ethan" said Benny

"Hey, nice to meet you" said Alice

"Nice to meet you too" I said

Still could believe a girl was talking to us. Usually they ignore us.

Alice's POV

I meet a guy and his best friend this day really did went well. Then I saw Sarah and Jesse talking under a tree. Oh grate what does he want now.

"Oh bummer looks like she's already hooked up with -Cool-For-School" said Benny

Then I notice Rory behind Ethan and Benny.

"Did somebody mention my name" He said

"Hey Rory" I said sounding more cheerful than this morning. He kept trying to talk to me in math and I didn't want to listen to him. Plus I wasn't in the mood this morning.

"Hey Alice" said Rory

Then I saw Sarah walking away from Jesse, but he followed her to his little fang gang. Then I saw Erica walking to them probably wanting to know why Jesse is not a fan of Dusck. After that Sarah walked away from them.

"There's something not right about that drama club" said Ethan

"You have no idea" I murmured to myself

I got a text from Sarah 'We better go be4 Jesse tries to get near u 2'

I texted back 'Alright'

"I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow" I said to Benny

"Yeah see you tomorrow" said Benny

I walked away from the guys and headed home with Sarah.

* * *

**There that was my first chapter and I'll try to keep this story up. More chapter coming soon. xox**


	2. The Secrets Out

Alice's POV

After a long school day I was walking around the neighborhood that night. I felt more relax being in the dark.

Suddenly I heard a loud thud coming down the street. I quickly ran too the sound and saw Sarah on the ground.

"Sarah you okay" I said

"Yeah I'm fine" she said while trying to get up.

Then she pulled me in front of someone's house and rang the door bell. Whats going on and why is Sarah freaking out?

"Sarah whats going on?" I asked

"Long story I'll explain when we get inside"

Then we heard the door opening and a women was in front of us

"Hi you must be Erica the babysitter" she said

"No she's sick so she told me to come. I'm Sarah and this is Alice. Can we come in please?" Sarah asked

"Of course" she said

Then we went inside the house.

"Jane your babysitter's here" she said and we saw a little girl coming.

"Hi my name Jane" she said

"Hi I'm Sarah and this is Alice" Sarah said

Then I saw Ethan coming down stairs, this must his home, and he just stared at Sarah.

He did finally said something "Hello" he said

"Hey" we both said

"Do any of you play Dance Revolution" Jane said

"I'm a brutal dancer I'm pretty sure you can kick my but" I said

"Perfect your up first" said Jane as she pulled me to play

Sarah's POV

Great I got Alice with me before Jesse could.

"Oh honey your bleeding" said

"Oh its nothing I'll be fine" I said

"You know I'll go get some bandages" said Ethan

"Are sure your okay" she said

"Oh yeah short cut through the woods" I said

She then told me about everything I needed to know around the house and the Morgans left. Well nows the time to tell Alice what happened. I saw her give Jane some ice cream and I pulled her aside.

"Sarah whats going on?" she said

"I went with Erica to apologize why I haven't been spending time with her and she thinks its because of Jesse and then he showed up" I said

"So where's Erica now" she said

"She's with the other vampires at Jesse's place!" I said. Alice looked shocked.

"We got to save her or she'll be bitten too" she said

"Listen you stay here and I'll go save Erica" I said

"No, just call her first and if she refuses to get away from them then go save her" she said

We heard foot steps coming down stairs and saw Ethan with a box of bandages. Then Jane ran toward Ethan and accidentally bumped him. Ethan then had a ice cream stain in front of his shirt.

Alice and I started to laugh.

"Nice. I guess now were even" I said

Then he toss the box of bandages at me and then there was a knock at the door. He was about to get until I stopped him

"No no no no…" I said and was ready for a fight

Alice's POV

It was Benny at the door.

"E you ready for…" he said. He looked confuse as he saw me and Sarah.

"You know where the bathroom is?" asked Sarah

"Over there down the hall first door on you left" said Ethan

Sarah headed to the bathroom to call Erica. I tried to stay calm with everything going on right now.

"What are you doing here?" asked Benny

"Sarah and I are here to fill in for Erica she needs to find her" I said

"You know whats wrong with Sarah?" asked Ethan

"Why you ask" I said

"She seems nervous or worried" he said

"She's fine she... just needs to find Erica" I said

"Ethan whats that on your shirt?" asked Benny

"Its ice cram from Jane." said Ethan

Benny started calling for pizza and Ethan headed to hear Sarah talking to Erica. Oh great why did this have to happen and I hope Erica stays away from the other vampires. At least I get to see Benny again, I could stop thinking about him all day.

"So, why does Ethan need a babysitter?" I asked Benny.

"He kinda let Jane go outside while we weren't watching her" he said.

"We" I repeated.

"Yeah I was there too and we got distracted with our food eating contest" he said. I started to laugh.

"Laugh all you want but if that had-en happened we would't see each other again." he said

"Yeah your probably right." I said and he was right.

"Benny" said Ethan

"Whats up" said Benny

"I just saw Sarah and she didn't have a reflection in the mirror" he said. Oh no what if they find out about our secret.

"Okay hold on, how much after shave did you drink?" asked Benny

"No I'm serious her reflection was all wonky she's not normal she like a…" said Ethan. Then Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"Alice could you stay here I'm gonna go look for Erica."

"You need any help?" asked Ethan all nervous. Mmm I wonder whats up with him.

I saw Ethan holding Sarah's hand and he froze for a minute and then Sarah finally took her hand back.

"Trust me you don't want to go out save those muscles for protection" said Sarah

I kinda heard Ethan whisper something to Sarah "Did you just see that?" he asked.

"I gotta go. Alice stay out of trouble." she said

"Okay I will." I said and she was out the door.

"Wow smooth move Ethan." said Benny

I started to feel hungary and I knew had to get a blood from rats again. Oh great why did I had to eat rats, but its the only way to survive.

Ethan's POV

Something is wrong with Sarah and Alice. I saw Alice looking hungary is she okay?

"Alice you need anything?" I asked

"N-no I'm just going out for… something… I'll be back and stay out of trouble" she said and walked outside.

"Great you scared my feature girlfriend away E" said Benny annoyed.

"Not now Benny. There something wrong with those two and I'm gonna find out." I said

"Alright, I'll go along with this but aren't we forgetting something" he said.

"Yeah aren't you forgetting something" Jane said. Great who will watch Jane while were gone. Then Benny called his grandma to watch Jane until we get back and we were off to find the girls.

"What is that stuff?" I asked

"GPA vampire hunting gear we need it in case your right" said Benny

"Okay fine but Sarah already thinks I'm a perv." I said

"You said her reflection wasn't all there right." he said.

"Yeah so" I said

"So what if its a prank for that stupid Dusk movie" he said. Then he stopped for a second.

"IF THIS IS A PUNK I KNEW IT ALL ALONG" he said shouting at nothing.

"Benny shhhh keep it down." I said

We headed to town and we could find Sarah or Alice, but I knew they were somewhere here.

"It hopeless we lost them. Must. Have. Pizza. " said Benny

"No their out here I feel it" I said

Then I heard a sound coming from the ally.

Alice's POV

I just finish eating a rat witch was gross and saw Ethan and Benny. Oh great what they doing here? I walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and they jumped and turned around.

"We were looking for you" answered Benny

"Ethan thinks there something wrong with you and Sarah" he said and Ethan gave him a look.

"There is nothing wrong with me and Sarah" I said sounding suspicious.

Then there was a sound in the ally and we headed there.

"There's something in the ally." said Ethan

"Night vision engage" said Benny holding a night vision camera.

Then he notice something and he looked sacred. Ethan was about to go in the ally until Benny stopped him.

"We should leave, we should leave right now" he said

Then he looked scared and they screamed Ethan ran and Benny stayed there still screaming until Ethan came for him.

I saw Sarah coming out with a rat in her hand "They saw you!" I said

"I told you to stay with them" she said

"I had to get a little snake too so, I left them for a little while, and they were looking for us. They think they is something wrong with us." I said

"Well I guess we should tell them." she said

We headed for they guys as they stopped running.

"Whats your problem" said Sarah

"Please don't eat us!" said Ethan

"If she wanted to eat you she would have done that by now." I said

"See she going to eat us we're doom!" shouted Benny

"No we just what to talk to you" said Sarah

"Demond of the night be gone" said Ethan with a wooden cross

"Guy what every you saw its not what it looks like." I said

"You a freakin vampires who... eats animals and drinks their blood!" said Ethan

"Okay, so its kinda what it looks like but-" said Sarah

"I'm warning you I had garlic bread for lunch and I'm not afraid to us my breath." said Benny

"Would you both just SHUT UP I'm just a normal girl okay" shouted Sarah

"A least I was until I go bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend." Sarah started explained that she's fledgling, how she don't want to drink human blood, and how we are trying to stop Jesse from bitting more people like me and Erica.

"Your a vampire too" said Ethan

"Yeah but don't worry I am a fledgling too and I don't want to drink human blood."

"And are you sure this is not a prank for that stupid Dusk movie." said Benny

"We wish" said Sarah

"Common we're not the only ones feeding tonight. I'll get you three home and if I'm lucky I'll be able to find Erica" she said.

We then started to get back to Ethan's house. Hope there won't be any other vampires around.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More chapter coming soon and I may do a Radio Rebel story soon, but for now xox**


	3. Vampire Attack

Benny's POV

Wow the girl I like is a vampire this is freaky. We got back to Ethan's house and Jane was eating.

"About time Grandma passed out like two songs ago and she has like zero boom boom pow. Can we please play now?" she asked Alice

"Sure why not, but hold on for a second" said Alice

"Okay you guys stay here and don't tell anyone else about me and Alice" sad Sarah

"No don't worry we won't tell. And no every believes in what Benny saying" said Ethan I shrugged about that and saw Alice giggle.

"I'm serious and do not let a vampire into your home, its your only protection." said Sarah

"Got it." said Ethan

"Alice please don't try to leave again alright" she said

"I won't alright" said Alice and Sarah was gone.

The door bell rang and checked my watch. Yes the pizza dude is late and we get free pizza!

"The pizza dude is so late" I said

I headed for the door. "Come on in bro this is going to taste so good cause its free" I said

"My guess is you like free pizza" said Alice taking the pizza from the guy and giving me a smile. I think she's trying to flirt with me.

"Yeah I do, and sorry bro but you were late" I said to the pizza guy

"But I'm not late for this" said the pizza guy who turned out to be a vampire.

"AAAHHHHHH" we all scrammed

Alice's POV

Oh great its one of Jesses vampires. What does he want? Maybe he's looking for me and Sarah. Ethan, Benny and Jane started to panic.

"Ethan!" said Jane

"Its okay he's just playing a game" said Ethan

"Yeah, a game were you give me Alice and tell me were Sarah is" he said

Where's Sarah when I need her. I may know how to fight but I'm afraid to do it alone.

"Can I play too?" said Sarah. She must have heard us scream.

"Yes" we all said

"Jesse got tired of waiting. So he send me to get you two" he said

"I guess you really are just the delivery boy after all" she said

"At least I know where I belong, fledglings" he said

"Sarah what should we do" I whispered to her

"Just protect Ethan, Benny, and Jane. I'll fight him off" she whispered.

While I was whispering to Sarah, Ethan and Benny were saying something that I could tell what it was.

"Right Italiano deluxe…with extra garlic" said Ethan. Benny ran to the vampire and threw the pizza at him.

"Everybody up stairs!" I said

We ran up stairs as Sarah was fighting the vampire. Then we headed to Ethan's room.

"I don't thinks she's winning" said Ethan

"Of course she's no winning she not real vampires yet" said Benny.

"She's a vampires" said Jane. Did the guys had to give away our secret to a little girl?

"Why is the pizza guy freaking out" she said

"Oh he's just mad about not getting payed" I said

Oh man I should go out there and help Sarah, but she told me to protect them.

"I'm calling mom and dad" said Jane

"Alice hold the door" said Ethan as he went to Jane

I was against the door along with Benny as Ethan tried to get the phone away from Jane and got back to the door.

"I think someones coming." I said

"Let me in!" it was Sarah and we let her in.

"What happened where is he?" said Ethan

"Let's just say I introduce him to some of your mom's good silver wear." she said

"We need to eliminate him." I said

"What do you have for weapons." she said

The guys started to looked for weapons around the room.

"Ah! What about this" said Ethan as he handed Sarah a trophy

"A Debating trophy" she said

"Its the piontiest"he said

"Hey, we can make a stake out of this" said Benny holding a hockey stick.

"No no no, that is autograph" said Ethan

"By who, Ryan Seacrest really" said Benny. Are you serious Ethan!

Then Benny was next to me. I kinda felt a little safe with him. Wait, what am I saying? I never felt this girl before.

"These are perfect shape and wooden" said Ethan holing sharpened pencils.

"Great if we're fighting vampire squirrels" said Sarah

Oh no! I could hear foot steps heading to the door. "You guys he's coming" I said

"Did anybody every tell you that your really bad babysitter" said Ethan.

"I'm new at this" said Sarah. Then the phone rang.

"Don't answer it" Sarah and I said.

"Hello. Oh, hi mom. She can't come to phone right now. Okay" said Ethan as the gave the phone to Sarah. She backed away and Ethan was against the door.

Ethan's POV

Great there's a vampire destroying my house. Sarah just finish talking to my mom and Alice, Benny and I stepped away from the door. Which was a mistake. The vampire punch my door and left a hole right in front of us.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Benny and I screamed. Sarah stabbed his hand with my trophy.

Then the girls grabbed Benny. Jane, and I and jumped out the window. We landed safely, but we didn't know where the girls were so we just started to run. Until we saw the vampire.

"Ethan cover Jane's eyes" said Alice. I did and Sarah grabbed the vampire as Alice stabbed him with a wooden stake.

"Okay she may be a lousy babysitter, but that was the bom" said Benny

We headed back inside and it was a mess.

"Good luck cleaning this before your parents get home" said Sarah

"Oh, this its no problem" I said

"Its amazing that she can sleep now" said Alice. Benny's grandma put Jane to sleep

"Yeah grandma's got the magic touch. When I was six and afraid of robots-" said Benny

"Great story, I still have time to go get Erica" said Sarah

"Hey that vampire is he really dead is he?" I asked

"No not dead he's just in this limbo for souls" she said

"I found a surviver" said Benny holding a pizza

"Just stay here and Alice don't go anywhere" said Sarah

"Okay I'll stay and keep an eye on these two" said Alice

Sarah left and we were left with Alice. Then Benny cell phone rang and it was Rory.

"Do we even bother picking it up" he said

"Why not" I said

"Who is it" asked Alice

"Its Rory." said Benny

"Benny what up" said Rory

"Whatzzzupppppp" said Benny

"Whatzzzupppppp" Rory repeated

"You guys are lame thats whatzzup" I said

"If I'm so lame than how come I'm at the most slamming party in town" he said

"Wait did we miss another math leads event" I asked

"No dude a real party at this cool mansion and almost all the kids here are seniors including the girls… guys this party is off the hook." he said

"How did you get in" asked Alice

"This guy at Gamertown asked me if I wanted to come. Oh and guys I see Erica and she is looking fine. Check her out who's she dancing with." he said.

Then he send Benny a picture and there was no one standing next to her,

Alice's POV

Oh no he's at Jesse's house! This must be the where Sarah was heading to.

"Ah Rory these seniors they no from the dram club are they?" asked Ethan

"Yeah some of them and there's going to be a buffet at midnight." he said

"Ah Rory we need you to-" said Ethan

"Sorry guys gotta go." said Rory and he hung up.

"We gotta save Rory" said Ethan

"But Sarah told me to stay here." I said.

"And I don't want to want to crash a vampire dinner party" said Benny

"Why are you afraid of a vampire?" I said.

"What ah no… maybe" he said sounding nervous. Which gave me a little giggle.

"Come on for Rory and Sarah could use you help" said Ethan

"Fine we'll go." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and more chapters coming soon. xoxo**


	4. Vampire Party

Alice's POV

Great we're heading over to Jesse's to save 2 friends.

The guys and I took Benny's Grandma's car, but before we left they did something with some light sabers and then we were off. Ethan and Benny were in the front seats and I was in the back seat.

"So Alice, how did you got turn into a vampire?" asked Benny

"Uh you don't want to know" I said sounding nervous. No one ever asked me that question before.

"You don't have to tell us" said Ethan.

I felt relieved I wasn't ready to tell anyone about that.

"Hey look there's Sarah." he said

"Excuse me miss. Do you know where the vampire party is at?" said Ethan sticking his head out the window.

"Okay I may be a vampire and may gone crazy but whats your excuse." said Sarah

"Hey Sarah!" I said from the back seat

"Alice what are you guys doing?" she asked

"Their friend Rory is at the same party with Erica" I said

"We thought that maybe you mite need our help" said Ethan

"Fine we'll go together" said Sarah

Benny then moved to the back seat with me so Sarah could drive us to Jesse's house.

"Do you mind if I seat next to you?" he asked

"N-no it's cool" I said sounding nervous. I never felt this way about a guy before have I gone crazy too.

We were finally in front of Jesse's house. Sarah parked the car and got out.

"Okay you guys stay in the car got it" she said

"What! No way we-" said Ethan

"Just stay I'll come back with Erica and your friend alright" she said

"Come on we can-" said Ethan but Sarah hissed at him which made him scared

"Got it" said Ethan

Then Sarah turned to me and Benny

"I actually want to stay in the car so that works for me" he said

"Alice I'll call you if anythings goes wrong and keep an eye on these two." she said

"Fine I'll stay with them." I said

Then she headed inside.

"You won't hiss at us will you?" asked Benny

"No I wouldn't scare you. Or Ethan." I said. I forgot that Ethan was with us.

"Come on you two. She can't do this alone." said Ethan

"You sure we should go in" I said

"We're just gonna go look for Rory." said Benny

"And we could use your help" said Ethan

"Fine we'll go in. Just follow me." I said

We got out of the car and I lead them to the back of the house.

Sarah's POV

I got in the house without getting recognizing which was good. Then I started to look for Erica and I found her with one of Jesse's vampires.

"Hey look who decided to come. Where's Alice?" he said

"Oh she's here somewhere. Can I talk to Erica?" I said

"So now you want to talk to me." she said

"No it's cool I'll go look for Jesse he mite want to know your here." he said and left to look for Jesse

"Let's go your not safe here." I said

"You sound like my mother. Don't worry party popper it's not like I'm going to get into peer pressure. Be sides nobody here is drinking." she said

"Not yet anyways" I murmured

I wonder how Alice is doing with the guys.

Benny's POV

Alice lead us to the back of the mansion and sneaked inside the backyard.

"Have you been here before?" asked Ethan

"Yeah, but I only came here once and never came back." she said

"Did you got bitten here?" I asked. She looked shocked when I asked.

"Maybe, but like I said I don't want to talk about it" she said

I kinda felt bad for her she seemed miserable.

We went through a bush and we were in the party.

"Okay you guys try to blend in and don't bring any attention" she said

"We'll look around here and you look inside" said Ethan

"Okay, meet me here in 10 minuets, if we can't find Rory then we'll have to head back to the car." she said then she left.

"You think she'll be okay?" I said

"She's a vampire" he said

"A hot vampire" I said

"What?" he said

"Nothing." I said why didi I say that.

"Dude I know you like her." he asked

"So what, you like Sarah." I said

"How did you know?" he said

"I could tell because you get nervous around her." I said

"Whatever let's just look for Rory" he said

Sarah's POV

I had to tell Erica what happened to me and Alice.

"Okay I know this is going to sound crazy, but a couple weeks ago Alice and I got bite by a vampire and now we're fledglings."

"Wow you really expect me to believe that" she said

"I'm serious and if we don't get out now, we won't get out like forever" I said

"Okay you sound like something form Dusk" she said

Alice's POV

I couldn't find Rory anywhere so I decided to go back to the guys. Then I saw Jesse heading toward Sarah.

Oh no I really needed to head back to the guys.

Sarah's POV

"If you won't believe me then watch this" I said I was about to show my fangs until Jesse came.

"Oh there my girl so glade you could make it" he said putting his arms around me.

"Actually we need to go home now" I said

"Oh no stay you see this isn't any other part so stick around" he said

I hope Alice is okay.

Ethan's POV

Benny and I just finished looking for Rory and we couldn't find him. Then we saw Alice coming.

"Hey Alice did you find Rory" I said

"No I could find him. what about you guys?" she said

"We couldn't find him either, but we did kinda dance" said Benny

"What, I told you not to drag attention!" she yelled at us

"We're at a party with seniors we had to." he said

"Yeah a party with seniors and vampires that could suck your blood." she said

"Look we're sorry and we didn't mean to." I said

"It's okay and sorry for yelling at you two." she said

"Whatzzzupppp" said Rory who showed up right behind us.

"Rory" we all said

"So this girl was so into me she gave me a wicked hickey. I guess she could smell my qualification" he said showing a vampire bite on his neck.

"Ah Rory we need to get out of here like now" I said

"What no way this party is banked!" he said

"Trust me you don't want to be here." said Alice

"We got Rory now let't get out of here while we still can." said Benny

"We can't leave without Sarah" I said

"Okay do the words stay in the car ring a bell, they do to me, a loud one!" he said

Then I saw Sarah with someone

"Look there she is." I said

"Yeah with Jesse we should go now" said Alice

"I with her they look busy doing stuff that doesn't concern us. You know non undead types." said Benny

"I want to know what they're up too." I said

We went into the house and followed Sarah and Jesse. We stopped by the stairs and listen to the vampires.

"Be patient in a few short days we will have our revenge and more. We will have this hole town!" said Jesse

"Do you know whats going on?" I asked Alice

"No thats what Sarah and I are trying to figure out." she whispered

"But the prophecy can't be filled until we our target 219 soul for soul." said Jesse

"Lame where's the band" Rory asked

"Rory shut it" said Alice

"I-I-" as Benny and Alice shushed him.

"It will be an incredible night. Like something out of a movie" said Jesse

"Psh, movie smoothie. The Rorster needs food" said Rory

"Benny shut him up" said Alice and he did

"Alright, enough talk, we're all hungry the moon is full. Let's eat." said Jesse

"We have to leave. Fast" I said

We climbed do the stairs and headed toward the door.

Alice's POV

I wonder if Sarah gonna get out of here. Jesse has her hostage.

The guys and I were at the door about to escape.

"It's locked" said Ethan

"Let's go through the backyard" I said

We were about to head to the backyard until we were stopped by one of Jesse's vampires

"Whoa, where you girls going. You're just in time for dinner" he said and I notice Erica was next to him, I hope she didn't get turned.

"Sweet, what's on the menu" asked Rory. We all glared at him and Benny slapped his forehead.

"Us! Rory the menu's us!" Ethan shouted

"Oh" said Rory. How could he not think that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and BTW I'm about to write how Sarah and Alice were turned and go to my profile for info on Alice. xoxo**


	5. What Are They Doing

Alice's POV

I felt so scared I began to shake and then Benny grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here" he said.

I started to calm down, then we saw Jesse and Sarah walked through us and stood next to Erica.

"Ahh don't they look delicious? And Alice I see your here too. Why don't you stand next to us" he said giving us his stupid grin.

"No I'm good here" I said I didn't want to leave Benny

"Grab her" he said to one of his vampire.

He was about grabbed my arm until I hissed at him. I had to let go of Benny's hand and then I stood next to Sarah.

"No not them I know these kids, I'm babysitting them" said Sarah

"Well I'm sorry. Wait you still need a babysitter?" asked Jesse.

"No no" said Benny and Rory

"He he needs a babysitter" said Benny pointing at Ethan.

"No I don't" Ethan said trying to defend himself

"So, why exactly do you need a babysitter" said one of Jesse's vampires

"No one here needs a babysitter! Okay?" said Ethan looking embarrassed.

"Just because he's a vampire, does he have to be a dorkwad? I mean seriously." said Benny looking at the vampire.

He was about to go after him "NO leave him alone!" I said and Jesse pulled him back.

"Stop! The institution will follow traditions. Fledglings will drink first." said Jesse looking at me and Sarah

Another vampire pushed Rory in front of us and we didn't know what to do.

"Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die or grow old. One bite and it's yours." he said

Sarah's POV

I didn't know what to do. I stepped forward to Rory.

"Sarah don't" shouted Ethan he stepped forward, gradded my hand and did that look he did when I left the house.

"Oh I will do it" said Erica

She pushed me out of the way and Ethan was back from his trance. Erica seemed excited to bite Rory.

"Erica no" I shouted

"Oh common girl, there's no need to fight over me." he said

Erica then bit Rory in a snap. I was shocked even the guys and Alice had their mouths open.

Rory fell to the ground and Erica did too.

I pushed one of the vampires out of my way and reach down to break the legs of some chairs to make stakes. All the vampires jumped and they were scared.

"Back off, I mean it" I said. Alice, Ethan, and Benny then stood behind me and we started to leave.

"Sarah, Alice seriously where can you two go" said Jesse

"Benny" said Ethan. they push a bowl over making it spill all over the flood.

"Come on" said Alice who was pulling the door with her vampire strength and we ran out the door.

Alice's POV

Sarah and I flew over the front lawn and we forgot about the guys. We flew down to them as they jumped over the wall.

Then we were surrounded by vampires. Ethan and Benny pulled out lightsabers and the vampires go away from them, so thats why they made those lightsabers.

Sarah handed me a stake to get them away from us. As we kept on fight with the vampires we made our way to the car.

Benny and I made our way to the back seat, then Ethan and Sarah got in the front.

"Drive Sarah!" I said and she did. Some of the vampires chased us but only from a few feet.

After I help the guys clean Ethan's house I walked home I could't handle what just happened tonight.

"Hey Alice" I heard a familiar sound coming behind me. It was Benny.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked

"Sure" I said and we started to walk. I can't believe I'm alone with him.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just tired from all the vampire fights" I said

"Yeah that was crazy, didn't expect that either" he said

"but one thing did came out bright tonight" I said

"What" he asked

"You" I said and he stopped

"Oh really. You're were happy to see me again?" he said

"Yeah and thanks for holding my hand, back at the mansion." I said

"Your welcome and I had to you were panicking." he said I shrugged at that.

We were in front of my house and I knew if my parents saw me with a boy tonight they would get the wrong idea.

"I should go, now" I said

"Um yeah, see yeah tomorrow." he said about to turn back.

"Yeah" I said and he walked away

"Hey Benny" I shouted and he turned back to me.

"Let me give you my number." I said

"Okay. Can I give my as well?" he said.

"Sure" I said. I gave him my number and he gave me his.

"Thanks." he said

"Yeah" I said. We were staring at each other for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"See yeah" I said as I walked inside.

I went straight to my room and lied on my bed for the rest of the night.

Benny's POV

I can't believe Alice gave me her number.

Ethan and I were walking out of the school and we saw Rory.

"Guys Wazzuppp." he said heading toward us.

"Rory, we thought you were dead" said Ethan

"All I know is I woke up after the party feeling awesome. No asthma, I don't need my glasses, and I barely have to sleep anymore. The only problem is the sun kinda annoying" he said

"So your a fledgling too?" I asked

"Heck no, I'm rocking the full on vampire act dud. The big V! Can I get a what what?" he said

"What? You drank human blood?" asked Ethan

"They said if I didn't I'd die, all the other kids were doing it." he said

"Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?" I said

"I'm immortal and all powerful dud, Cachow." he said

Then I got a text it was Alice 'trn around' it said, I did and there she was behind me.

"Hey Benny" she said

"H-Hey" I said a little nervous

"Whats going on" she said concerned

"Rory's alive and he drank human blood" I said

She looked shock and she turned to Rory.

"Rory did you actually drank blood?" she asked and he nodded his head. Alice slapped her head.

Then we saw the kids from the drama club waiting for Rory.

"Sorry guys, I gotta got to church." he said

"Church? Vampires don't do church." said Ethan

"Jesse says we have to. He's so bossy, he's all blah blah the prophecy and blah bah you must find the cuban animals." he said

"Cuban animals" we repeated

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I don't know that's what it sounded like. Anyway, we'll hang out later or fang out. Zing!" he said showing his fangs and he left.

"Come on you two were heading to church" said Ethan

"Wait you guys want to stop these vampires" asked Alice

"Well after what happened last night we think you and Sarah could use our help." said Ethan

"It will be dangerous, but alright" she said

"Shall we head to church" I said which made Alice giggle and we did.

Alice's POV

I can't believe these guys want to help. Maybe things will turn okay. We got to the Church, Ethan and I were hiding behind a headstone, and Benny just got back getting holy water.

"Shhh. They're over there." said Ethan

The vampires were digging something near a statue I wonder what they want.

"Look at them. Hoodies and sunglasses, how come you don't wear them" asked Benny

"I like to wear hats than a hoodies and sunglasses " I said tapping my hat.

"Well its a nice look if you're a-." he said

"Hey" said Sarah who came right behind us.

"Looking good." I said

"Thanks" she said

"What are you doing here?" asked Ethan

"Alice text me about you two and we're trying to figure out what they are up too." she said

"Well according to Rory they're after the 'Cuban Animals'" said Benny

"Cuban Animals? You mean Cubile Animus? I've heard Jesse mention it before. I think it's latin or something" she said

Sarah put her hand on Ethan's back and he did freeze for a second I wonder why.

"Wikipedia saids Cubile Animus is Latin for Nest of Souls." said Benny

"I think I just saw it. This little box with weird carvings on it" said Ethan

"A box? Like that one?" I said pointing at the vampires. We saw the vampires with the box that Ethan just described.

"The Cubile Animus." mumbled Ethan

"Great. Nest of soul. How long till something hatches?" said Benny

"We have to stop them" said Ethan

"We got a fresh supply of anti-vampire-" said Benny spilling holy water on me and Sarah! Dam this hurts!

"Oww!" we said

"What the heck?" Sarah screeched

Then we started to run since the vampires must have heard us.

I can't believe this.

* * *

**Sorry to keep you readers waiting a little longer had to watch My Babysitter's a Vampire on Thur. to remember the whole movie. More chapters soon and I just decided the storyline for my Radio Rebel story. xoxo**


	6. How Did You Became A Vampire

Ethan's POV

We made it out and stopped running by the time we reached a sidewalk.

"So, what's with theses visions? You get them often?" asked Sarah

"No, they started when you showed up. It's like a door opens to a whole other dimension or something. I think it happens when we touch. Here." I said reaching for Sarah's had but she refused to.

"Nice try, casanova." she said while laughing

"Can't blame a player for trying. But, maybe I get visions too…" said Benny reaching for Alice's hand, but I smacked his hand.

"Cut it out!" I said

"Sorry." he said

"You don't get visions." I said

"And if your trying to flirt with me nice try as well casanova." giggled Alice

"So Jesse never told you two about the prophecy. Or what 219 means?" I asked

"We're just fledglings remember. He could only tell a real vampire" said Sarah.

"None of them aren't dumb enough to just tell us." said Benny

"Well one of them is." said Alice with a grin

"And I have his number." said Benny as he took out his phone.

Alice's POV

That night, I texed Benny if wanted to take a walk with me and he did.

I was waiting for him in his front yard.

"Hey there you are" he said right behind me witch made me jump.

"Hey" I said sounding nervous

"Shall we walk" he said

"Sure" I said as we started to walk

"So your a vampire" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Do you want tell me how you became one?" he asked

"I don't know." I said

Then he stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I know you want to" he said

I sighed, we started to walk again, but this time we were holding hands. And I told him.

"Well it was a couple of weeks ago and Sarah and I went to Jesse's mansion for a party. I had nothing to do that night, so she invited me to go along.

We got there and had a great time. Then I saw Jesse taking Sarah upstairs I knew that something because he grabbed her with force.

So I followed them without getting notice. He took her to a room and I looked through the slight open door. And I saw him bit her.

Then he saw me and before I could make a run for it he bit me. I was in so much pain that I blacked out.

Then I woke up, but in my room. Sarah took me back home and told me what Jesse was and how he tricked us to going to his party."

"You must have been mad" he said

"I wanted to tear him apart, and now I'm going to be 15 forever." I said

"Your not into being a vampire are you?" he said.

"No, not really. I feel stupid for going to that party in the first place." I said

"I don't think its that bad and, I think your beautiful." he said.

"Really" I said. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, ever since I saw you on the first day of school, I could stop thinking about you" he said a little embarrassed. I giggled.

"You know Benny you seem like a great guy." I said

"Thanks. And you seem like a great girl." he said

Then he started to fall and I fell on top of him and we landed on the grass.

Benny's POV

I can't believe I fell in front of Alice!

"Oops" I said and we laughed about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine." she said with a smile

She got up and pulled me up with her vampire strength.

"By the way are you going to see that Dusk movie?" I asked

"No, I'm not into Dusk I'm more into the Hunger Games." she said

"Oh really." I said

"Yeah. I tried to get Erica to like the books as well, but she and I started to argue about witch book series is the best." she said

"I say the Hunger Games is better than Dusk." I said

"I'm glad to hear that I mean whats not to like." she said

Wow Alice is an awesome girl, if only I had the gust to ask her out. Then she checked her watch I wonder if its getting late.

"We should go my parents don't want me out too late." she said

"You're right Grandma will kill me if I was out late too." I said

I walked Alice home and then I headed home. Then I video chatted with Ethan.

"Hey E." I said

"Hey, how did your date with Alice went" he said

"First of all it wasn't a date and it was cool hang out with her." I said

"Well a least she didn't run away from you." he said.

"Dude I think I should ask her out." I said

"As soon as we get rid of Jesse and his vampire clan then I think you should ask her out." he said.

"Speaking of Jesse did you find anything about him." I asked

"Well he's 200 year old vampire and he controlled Whitechaple with 219 other vampires and he wants revenge." he said

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I asked Rory if he could get any info from Jesse and said he will." he said.

"Okay, but what about the Cubile Animus?"

"Turns out it was the box those vampires found today" he said.

"Let's hope Rory doesn't mess this up" I said

"Your right" he said.

Alice's POV

The next day at school. I was with Sarah wonder where Erica was we didn't see her all day yesterday.

"Hey Sarah." I said

"Hey Alice have you seen Erica." she asked

"No, I wonder where she is." I said

Then we saw Jesse coming the school with his clan, and Erica! She looked different, she didn't have her glasses and she dressed all seductive.

Sarah and I were shocked as they headed to us.

"Hey Sarah, Alice whats up. You two look a little under fit today." said Erica

"What happened to you?" asked Sarah

"You know the best thing ever. Its not too late join us and we could be best friends forever." she said

"Never." said Sarah. Then Erica looked at me.

"I'm with Sarah." I said.

"You two are making a mistake, well whats left of it" said Jesse. Oh how I just want to destroy him.

"Isn't that cute I think she still has a thing for you" said Erica. Why is all over Jesse?

"I got something for both of you and sharp and wooden" said Sarah.

"And I got something shape as well but its a bow and arrow" I said.

They all just chuckled at us.

"Sarah you been replace" said Jesse and then he kissed Erica. What a jerk and some friend Erica is. Then they pulled away.

"Oh you still coming to the Dusk premiere right" she said.

"In you dreams" I said then Sarah and I walked away

"And btw the bow and arrow thing is form the Hunger Games and its better than Dusk." I said out loud.

Sarah's POV

I can't believe Erica would do that.

"Hey Sarah you okay?" Alice asked

"Yeah I'm fine at least I still have you." I said giving her a side hug.

"Don't forget Ethan and Benny." she said

"By the way how was your date with Benny." I said

"It wasn't a date and I had a great time with him." she said with a smile.

"Seems like you like him" I said.

"N-no I don't" she said a little nervous, but I gave her a look.

"Okay I do, but I'm a vampire" she said.

"If you really like a guy you should go out with him."

"I don't know" she said

"For now let's focus on getting rid of Jesse and the others." I said

"Yeah you right" she said.

We were looking for Ethan and Benny and I told Alice about Jesse's plan. Then we found the guys sitting down in front of the lockers.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" I asked as Alice and I crouched down.

"The absolute most worst news yet." said Benny

"We have to go see Dusk 3." said Ethan.

"What? Why?" said Alice I knew she hated Dusk

"Turns out Jesse is getting his 219 souls at the Dusk premiere." said Ethan

"This is bad." I said

"Then we have no choice but save 219 Dusker's souls." said Alice.

I notice Benny and Alice were smiling at each other they seem like a cute couple. I just hope we can get rid of Jesse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading more chapters soon and I will start to write the Radio Rebel Fanfic by Tuesday or Wednesday. xoxo**


	7. The Final Vampire Fight

Alice's POV

After school Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and I were getting prepared for the Dusk premiere.

Sarah and I had to teach the guys how to stake a vampire. Plus they added their own weapons and tricks as well. And we also got holy water.

That night I walked over to Ethan's place for the Dusk premiere. I rang the door bell and there was Sarah.

"Hey Sarah ready to kick some vampire but?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah and the guys should be ready in a minute." she said

And the guys were ready

"Hey Jane, we'll be back okay." said Ethan

"If we don't get sucked dry." said Benny

"What?" asked Jane she was alarmed

"Nothing" Sarah and I said

"Benny's just hoping he won't cry during the movie cause he's a wuss." said Sarah

"Nice." I said as I smiled at Benny

Benny's POV

"Anyway, uh, see ya Grandma" said I

"Wait, I have something for you boys." said grandma walking to the table where she was reaching for her purse

"Oh no grandma, we really have to go, uh I already ate. Don't really think we need any…" I said until we saw her holding two daggers

"Decorative knives." I finished.

If you're going to be battling the bloodsuckers you're gonna need these." she said

"Whoa" said Ethan and he took the daggers

"Where'd you- Where'd you get those?" asked I a little shocked

"Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things. Oh! And this" then she grabbed a book "now, I bookmarked a few spells for you, but be careful they don't always do what you what them to when you haven't practiced." she handed me the book and started to look through it. What's going on here?

"A-are you a witch?" asked Jane

"Oh goodness no. Not a witch dear, I'm an Earth Priestess. Very different and much more fun." explained grandma

She pointed to Jane's drawing and it started to dance then it went back to normal.

"Benny's grandma rocks" said Jane

"So you're a- How?" I said in disbelief

"Well I didn't want to tell you before you were ready. Thought it might freak you out, but there's a reason why you're drawn to the unexplained. You have ranking to being a first rate spellmaster and Ethan here he's a seer. That's his path."

"I'm the spellmaster." I said I could't believe this.

"Wait, what a see?" asked Ethan sounding confused

"You get visions don't you, they're suppose to start around puberty." said grandma.

"Grandma!" I said out loud. What did she just say and in front of Alice? Oh grate!

"Oh, fine. Here take my keys" he said giving me her keys to the car. "And remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The earth is good. You're fighting on the right side"

"Alright. Shall we?" I said. We all walked to the door, and Sarah took the keys from me.

"And if you scratch my car I'll turn you into a toad" warned grandma and we hurried out the door.

Alice's POV

Wow Ethan and Benny have powers, this is pretty cool.

We were in the car heading to the Dusk premiere. Ethan and Sarah were in the front and Benny and I were in the back.

"I think the Cubile Animus works as some kinda of soul vacuum. Jesse will try and capture 219 souls tonight. Then somehow trade them to bring back all his followers." said Ethan.

"Soul for soul, it's so evil. I can't believe my first kiss was with him." said Sarah

"He was your first kiss? But you're seventeen. I-I mean your so pretty- I mean." Ethan said. Benny and I were chuckling.

"Okay, I don't know I guess I wanted my firsts kiss to be memorable" she said

"Mission accomplished right." he said.

"What about you Alice, have you had your first kiss yet?" asked Benny

"Oh ah, I-I haven't had my first kiss yet." I said a little embarrassed

"Oh really, me either." he said

"Really" I said wow I wasn't the only one.

"So how your spellbook?" I asked

"Well Grandma failed to mention that this book isn't eve in English" he said.

We got to the theater and parked in front.

"This is it. Erica and I waited a whole year for this advance seeing" said Sarah

"Well, it's really lame" said Benny.

"Just read your magic book dork" she said

"Bouncer looks like one of them. Think he recognizes us?" asked Ethan

"It's okay, I think I know another way in" said Sarah. And we all got out of the car and went to the back.

Ethan tried to open the door, until Sarah pulled him out of the way.

"Allow me" she said and yanked the door open.

"Let's get this party started" she said as we all walked in.

"Uh, hey guys. If I'm reading this correctly apparently there's a spell here that makes all the vampires just vanish." said Benny, he said the spell. Then the book was gone.

We were all in shocked.

Sarah's POV

Well its almost the time to stop Jesse. Alice and I were behind the screen curtains, Ethan went to plan out Plan B, and Benny was at the candy counter.

"Hey Sarah" said Alice

"Yeah" I said.

"You think we'll stop Jesse" she said feeling a little scared

"We will, just remember that I'll always be with you no matter what." I said. She may be my neighbor, but she's always been like a sister to me.

Then we saw Erica introducing herself to the audience. Looks like its they're about to start.

"Are you ready to kick some vampire but" I said to Alice

"I'm ready if you are" she said

I told Alice to go to the other side of the screen curtains and she did, lucky no one saw her. Then I saw Jesse bitting a girl, she fell to the ground and he took her soul.

"Fire! Fire!" I heard a shout and it was Ethan. The audience started to panic, and the vampires started to attack.

"Alice now" I shouted to her. And we came out with stakes.

Benny's POV

I was surrounded by three vampires. I accidentally tossed by water gun and my lightsaber.

"Alice, Alice!" I shouted hoping she would hear me.

Alice's POV

Benny! Oh no he mite be in trouble! I just staked a vampire and I ran to the candy couture.

Benny's POV

I saw Alice and she staked two vampires and threw my water gun to me.

"Benny shot the vampire!" she said and I did.

"Thanks." I said walking up to her.

"No problem." she said then I kiss her on the lips and then we pulled.

"Whoa." we both said

"Uh Benny, we're still fighting with vampires." she said.

"Yeah, but can we pick this up later." I said

"Sure." she said with a smile.

And we started fighting with more vampires and headed toward the theater.

Sarah's POV

I kept staking more vampires, but there were too many that all four of us could stop them.

"Thats not a nice way to treat your family." said Erica who was in front of me.

"This will never be my family. Don't you see this is wrong, this isn't who your suppose to be." I said

"This is who I wanted to be. My whole life I been pushed around, bullied, laughed at. Never again. I really don't want to do this Sarah, but you leave me no choice" she said and started to fight with me.

"Sarah!" shouted Alice. Then she helped me fight Erica.

"I'm not giving up on you." I said to Erica. Alice and I were on top of her.

"Hey let her go." I heard someone say it was one of Jesse's vampires

"Over our dead bodies." said Alice

He hissed at us and we backed away. Erica got up and she whispered something in his ear and walked away.

"Hey stay away from Alice! Freeedooom!" shouted Benny who came running him until he go punch.

"Hey no one hurts the guy I like!" shouted Alice. She was about stake him, but he grabbed her and tossed her to the wall behind me.

"Stop right there or else." said Ethan who came in front of me.

"Or else what?" he said.

"Or this." he tossed one of the daggers and it hit one of the vampire behind him.

"Oh really now what?" he said

"Or this." said Ethan with a lighter with fire.

"This is plan B, seriously!" I said

"You do resizes that we're not afraid of fire right. You should done some research." said the vampire.

Then Ethan threw the lighter it caught the emergency sprinkler. Ethan cover me and Alice with his jacket as holy water started to rain on us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Here's an update to my reader's**

**1. Sorry it took so long I been busy with school but don't worry I'll get more involve with the story and others by summer**

**Speaking of Summer don't forget the season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire and btw if you don't know yet the season 2 promo is now out. Plus the DVD is out May 22.**

**2. I will still write, but I would like more reviews if you guys want me to do season 1 and maybe season 2.**

**Thats it for now. xoxo**


	8. Alls Well It Ends Well

**Final part of the Movie hope you readers will like it.**

* * *

Ethan's POV

We all got out the movie theater. I had to carry Benny, and Sarah and Alice were looking weak.

"Tell grandma to answer the phone." said Benny all drowsy.

"Hold on B, stay with me." I said and I set him down next to the car.

"Girls come on hurry the Eclipse is in eight minutes, we have to find Jesse." I said

"Take the car… I'm too weak… and the hunger is getting stronger… Alice you go with them." said Sarah

"But I'm weak too," said Alice

"And you have to come with us we need to find Jesse and-" said Ethan.

"Just go… now!" said Sarah

I put my jacket in the car and put Benny in the back. Then I grabbed Alice and set her to the front.

I started to drive, but I needed Benny and Alice's help to find Jesse.

"Benny" I said trying to wake him up. "Jesse must be taking the nest of soul to wherever his followers are buried. Where is that?"

"Yep found love at the snack bar my friend, ha, ow" he said

"Benny the prophesy said 'the dead take route bare an orchard bares the devil fruit', Alice."

"I don't know." she said.

"Gave her my address 53 Orchard Park call anytime." said Benny

"Wait that tree, that tree from my visions, I know that tree." I said. I stopped the car and turned to Alice.

"Alice give me your hand I need to see a vision." I said

"Fine" she said I took her hand and got a vision. *_I saw Jesse standing next to a tree and that tree was in my backyard!_* Then I let go of her hand.

"What you see?" she asked

"Its not possible. We need to head back to my house." I said and I started to drive again.

We got to my house and I parked in the driveway.

"Benny I'm go call you grandma to come and get you okay,"

"Okay" he said.

"We have 4 minutes to save the world. You hand tight okay." I said

"I'll be back soon okay." said Alice to Benny.

Alice's POV

After Ethan asked Benny's grandma for help we headed to his backyard.

"I did liked that tree" said Ethan

"Its funny how they name streets after what they toured down" said Jesse appearing next to the tree "This used to be an Orchard, one of my favorite spots before you idiot ancestors burned my flock alive." said Jesse.

"Yeah well I say the only mistake they made is not finishing the job." said Ethan.

"You made me miss my target, so my flock may have to wait a little long thats fine. I still got enough dusker souls to resurrect a few dozen of the most powerful vampires that ever lived and you'll have the honer of being their first midnight snack." he said pointing at Ethan.

"You won't have to wait. Cause I'm going to reunite you with your flock right now" said Ethan reaching for the other dagger. "just not in this world"

Then Jesse force the dagger to fall out of his hand and making Ethan fall back.

"Its funny, I knew your grandfather's grandfather, he was a loser too" he said to Ethan. I wanted to do something

"I know how scared and weak you are Alice, so don't bother doing anything." he said to me with a smirk. I started to clench my fist.

Then I saw Benny running behind Jesse. Jesse moved and Benny landed on Ethan.

"Oh sorry bud," he said

"Benny you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said

Jesse started to raise the the box at the Eclipse.

"The hour of rebirth has come! Brothers, sisters arise." he said.

Then Sarah came and jumped on Jesse making him break his concentration and letting go of the box. Ethan got the box and Jesse had Sarah against the tree.

"Hey I got your friends in a box." said Ethan

"And I've got your babysitter." said Jesse.

"Okay she's really Jane's babysitter." said Benny

"Give me the Cubile Animus! The souls must be transferred now!" he said.

I could handle it I had to save Sarah.

"Hey Jesse, I have had enough of you Jesse!" I said.

I started to hiss and run toward Jesse I tried to fight with him and he pinned me to the tree too.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Sarah." I said

"It's okay Alice, you stood up to him." she said

Guys please help us!

Benny's POV

I can't believe Alice tried to stop Jesse.

"Sarah" said Ethan

"Alice, just give it to him. What are we going to do with a nest of souls anyway? Ebay it?" I said to Ethan

"Now, hand it over or they die!" said Jesse.

"Ethan, no don't" said Sarah

We heard Grandma and Jane and saw them reciting a spell from up the window. Then a lightning bold hit Jesse and he dropped the girls. They ran over to us and I hugged Alice.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" she said. I'm glad she's here.

"Hey you can have the box but not what's inside, you wrecked their premiere! Now you deal with them!" said Ethan opening the box and letting the souls out.

Jesse was freaking out and the souls started to go through him making him disappeare.

"I can't believe you dated that guy." I said to Sarah.

I walked Alice home and she seemed tired of fighting.

"What night" I said

"No kidding" she said.

"Hey Alice, nice job on standing up to Jesse." I said

"Yeah well, I just could't stand him, and thanks for your help." she said.

"By the way what about that thing at he movie theater." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding confused.

"You know, the kiss." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, right." she said with a simile, but I wanted to ask her something else.

"Actually been waiting to asking you this question for quite a while now, but" I sighed "Alice, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said still smiling.

"Really," I said a little shocked.

"Yes, yes I been waiting for you to ask me out." she said

And we smiled and each other. Wow she said yes.

We were in her front yard and she was about to go inside until I grabbed her hand.

"So tomorrow, should I pick you up at 7?" I asked.

"Yeah and see you in school tomorrow." she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She went inside and I walked home holding the cheek she kissed.

Alice's POV

The next day at school.

I could believe I was going on my date with Benny tonight this is going to be a great night.

I walked to school with Ethan, Benny, and Sarah. We noticed the principle was with some news reporter talking about the vampire attack last night.

"Faulty 3D glasses? Who's gullible to believe that?" said Sarah.

"Um these are duskers were talking about remember." said Ethan

"Good point." I said.

"Besides, town is safe, Jesse's rejoined his flock, it's all good right?" asked Benny

"Yeah your right" I said as he put his arm around me.

"Wait are you and Benny dating?" asked Ethan

"Maybe" we said.

"We'er going on a date tonight" I said.

"Well nice job Benny" said Ethan.

"You too Alice" said Sarah.

"What about you and Alice? You guys aren't dying are you, I mean your moral bodies seem to be doing just fine." asked Ethan.

"Thanks well. Benny's Grandma makes a mean human blood substitute for me and Alice" said Sarah.

"That and she found my spell book." said Benny.

"Hey guys!" We heard and it was Rory standing next to Erica who was glancing at us.

We were kinda used to Rory and Erica being vampires now.

"Hey" said Benny under his breath. Rory tried to get near Erica, but she moved away.

"It's pretty much all over" said Ethan. Then the bell rang.

"Let's go to class" he said

"Good idea" said Benny and we all headed inside the school.

Then Benny started to going on about a spell.

"Benny shut up!" said Ethan and Sarah

"Sorry." he said.

"Its cool." I said to Benny with a simile. I may finally have a boyfriend. Plus I'm used to being a vampire now.

* * *

**There I'm done with the movie. I will start the series sometime after the DVD release of My Babysitter's a Vampire, I need to memorize the episodes again.**

**BTW before I start the series I'll give you Benny and Alice's Date first.**

**I promise to be more involve with this during the summer. Plus check out my New Fan Fic of Radio Rebel. xoxo**


	9. First Date

**Here is the date chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Alice's POV

That night Sarah went over to my house to help me get ready for my date with Benny.

She and I went through my closet. I didn't know what to wear.

"What about this?" she asked pulling a pink dress.

"No too girly, I don't even know why I got that." I said.

"How about this" I said pulled out a green dress.

"No green isn't your color" she said. She's right.

Then I pulled out a blue dress.

"Now thats the dress" she said.

"You think its good" I said not so sure.

"I think its perfect" she said.

I tried it on and I felt beautiful in it.

"What do you think?" I said spinning around.

"You look great, now let's do your hair" she said and she started to curl my hair.

"Alice are you nervous" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, what if he doesn't like me" I said.

"Just be yourself and I think he already likes you." she said.

I could believe I was going on a date with Benny. I wonder how he's doing.

Benny's POV

I can't believe I was going on a date with Alice. Usually a girl would say no to me, but she didn't.

I was video chatting with Ethan and getting ready for my date.

"What do you think" I said looking all dressed up.

"I think its good" he said.

"At least one of us got a chance to ask out a girl." he said a little down. I knew he like Sarah.

"It could have been a double date if you would have asked Sarah out." I said

"Hey at least Alice said no. After all its your first date." he said.

"Your right. What should I do." I said

"Just be yourself and don't be a dork in front of he.r" he said

"Dude I don't act like a dork in front of her." I said

"Okay then." he said.

"Gotta go. Wish me luck." I said

"Good luck." he said.

I logged out, grabbed a rose and headed to Alice's house.

Alice's POV

"Sarah are you done" I said

"Don't worry Alice I almost done" she said.

Sarah finished with my hair and was almost done with my make up.

"There, you look great" she said.

"Thanks" I said then I heard the doorbell ring. Good thing my parents weren't home.

"He's here" I said

"Don't be nervous I'll got get the door for you." said Sarah.

Sarah went down stairs to get the door. My heart was pounding and I was about to freak out.

Benny's POV

I rang the doorbell and I saw Sarah. What is she doing here?

"Hey Benny" said Sarah.

"Hey Sarah. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was helping Alice getting ready for her date with you" she said.

"Oh, is she ready, and how do I look?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes she is and your kinda sweating." she said.

I tuned, rubbed my face and turned back.

"Now how do I look?" I asked.

"Good, I guess" she said. I rolled my eyes

"Alice come down, Benny's here" she shouted up stairs.

Then I saw Alice walking down stairs and she look beautiful.

"Hey"said Alice

"H-Hey" I said a little nervous

"Here I got this for you" I said handing her the rose.

"Thanks" she said grabbing the rose.

"You two have a great time, and don't worry Alice I'll cover for you incase your parents come home" said Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah" said Alice.

Sarah closed the door and we were finally alone.

"So what did you plan for us?" she asked

"I was thinking we could take a stroll to the park and look at the stars." I said

"Sounds great" she said. We hold hands and were off to the park.

Alice's POV

We were walking around the park and found a open field to sit and watch the stars.

"Oh I forgot that your wearing a dress." he said.

"It's okay I'm fine with that." I said.

"No, just wait for a second." he said and he used magic to make a blanket appear on the ground.

"Wow I see you gotten better with magic." I said.

"Thanks" he said and we sat on the blanket.

"You know Benny this is the first date I ever been on." I said

"No guy has asked you out?" he said

"No I'm too shy to be near a guys." I said

"Well I'm honored to your first." he said.

I giggled "Your such a dork, but I like it" I said

"Really most girls would't date a dork" he said

"I would't mind if I date a dork." I said

He then put his arm around me and I leaned in to his chest.

"Alice, I'm never thought a girl like you,"

"Most girls would just ignore me whenever I would try to flirt with them." he said

"Well it's their lost for not know how great you are." I said

Benny's POV

I think Alice and I might end up being together after all. I may finally get a girlfriend.

"So how being a vampire?" I asked

"It's okay, I still wish I could be a human again." she said

"I promise if there's a cure or anything to bring you back as a human, I'll tell you" I said

"And Sarah, we both want to be human again." she said

"Yeah, I was going to say her too." I said, she giggled.

"So about that kiss." I said

"From the Dusk premiere." she said.

"Yeah, that was stupid" I said

"No actually, I liked it, and thanks" she said

"Well why don't I do it again" I said with a grin, I leaned in to her and gave her a soft kiss.

We pulled away and she gave me a smile. Alice then checked her watch. I think it was getting late.

"You think we should go now?" I asked

"I think we should I don't want to get busted by my parents." she said

We went back to Alice's house and we were at her front door. Her parents weren't home yet.

"Hey Alice, I want to ask another question." I said

"What is it"? she asked

"Alice w-will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Well, -" she was about to answer until she saw something.

I hope it wasn't her parents.

Alice's POV

Oh great my parent's car coming.

"Uh Benny it looks like my parents are coming." I said and he turned to see. Then he turned back to me.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry I have an idea" I said.

I pulled Benny and ran to the backyard. Thanks to my vampire speed.

Then I texed Sarah.

'_Sarah my parents r comin._'

_'I'll distract them and u head up to ur room_' she texed back.

"Benny I think this date has to end now." I said.

I was about to climb up to my bedroom window until Benny grabbed my hand.

"Not until you answer my question." he said

"Well then, yes" I said

"Really?" he said

"Yes, Benny. And I was hoping you ask that tonight." I said

"So does this mean we're dating?" he asked

"I guess it does." I said

He was about to kiss me until I got a tex from Sarah

'_Just left I think ur parent r about to head to ur room. See u tomorrow._'

"Uh Benny I have to go bye" I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to my room.

When I got up I didn't see Benny anywhere. I put on my pajamas and headed to bed and my parents walked in.

"Alice are you heading to sleep" asked Mom

"Yeah I was" I said

"Honey why are you wearing make up" asked Dad

"Oh uh, Sarah and I were having a make over party, but don't worry I'll take it off" I said. Dad thought I was too young to wear make up.

"Night Mom, night Dad." I said

"Good night Alice" they said and left. I head to my window and called for Benny.

"Benny. Where are you?" I whispered

He then appeared in front of me. Which made me jump.

"Sorry, I used magic to make myself invisible. And you forgot about this" he said. And he gave me a kiss on the lips. We pulled away after a few seconds.

"See you tomorrow" he said

"Yes, good night Benny" I said

"Good night Alice" he said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I laid on my bed and smell the rose Benny gave me. I could believe that I got a boyfriend. This night was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but its summer and I will get more involve with this. Hope you liked this chapter I put a lot of thought into Benny and Alice's date.**

**Go to my profile to see Alice's dress and leave a review for your opinions about this chapter.**

**BTW I got the MBAV DVD. YAY! I will start to write on the series and don't forget to watch season 2 of MBAV on June 29. xoxo**


	10. Lawn of The Dead Part 1

**Here is the series. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Alice's POV

I walked down the halls and found Ethan and Benny. Benny and I have been dating for a few days now. So far things are pretty well.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Alice, how it going." said Benny.

"Well, I met a new friend and I'm with you." I said and grabbed his hand.

"I just still can't believe that you have a girlfriend." said Ethan.

"Or that we can do anything we want. Cash, cars, candy." said Benny.

"So you only use magic spells for stuff that start with C." said Ethan.

"Once we we're lonely high school nerds, now we're vampire killing spell casting rockstars. The world is our oyster." said Benny.

"Have ever actually had oyster, not something you want to swallow more like something you want to cough off." said Ethan.

Then I saw my new friend Della. She and I in art class yesterday. I figure making new friends would help me come out of my shell more.

"Gotta go, I promise I met Della after class." I kissed Benny on the cheek. "See yeah later." I said.

Benny's POV

I still can't believe Alice is my girlfriend.

"Hey guys." said Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." we said.

"Can I talk to you guys?" she sake.

"Sure, what's up" said Ethan

"Can I borrow $20 friends? Its for a good cause." she said.

"I can't I'm broke, but I think Ethan would." I said.

"$20? Like now?" said Ethan.

"Where's Alice?" asked Sarah.

"She's over there with Della." I said pointing to where she was.

I saw Della and she looked upset. Then Alice was came back to us.

"Hey Sarah" she said.

"Alice do think I can borrow $20?" asked Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah I don't have $20." she said.

"It's okay I gotta go see yeah." said Sarah and she left.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Della's dog died and she really misses him." she said. Then I had an idea.

"What if somebody magically brought her dog back, could you imagine how she feel." I said.

"No, Benny you can not bring a dead dog back to life." said Ethan.

"Won't know till we try right." I said. Then Alice and I left.

"Benny, I don't think we should do this." she said.

"Common Alice like you said on our date I have gotten better with magic." I said.

"Yeah, but that was just one spell. Are sure you can bring a dead dog back to life?" she asked.

"Alice, please let me help." I said.

"Fine you can help." she said and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alice's POV

Sarah and I walked home after school and we were talking to the Ethan and Benny on our cell phones.

Since they were coming up with a plan to bring back Della's dead dog.

"So how's it going?" I asked Benny.

"Well I think there's a potion to bring something back from the dead." he said.

"How do know?" I asked.

"Well my grandma has a secret shelf filled with potions. So, I'm going to borrow a few, and ask Ethan if he could see which is it." he said.

"Borrow don't you mean steal." I said.

"No its taking without her knowing." he said. I laughed.

"Okay whatever you say see yeah later." I said and hung up.

"Great know I can't get any babysitting money." said Sarah as she hung up.

"Why? You're not babysitting Jane this Friday." I said.

"No turns out the Morgans are having a dinner with some guest." she said.

"So… how are your little pet nerds?" said Erica. Sarah and I turned to her.

"Oh you know nerdy." said Sarah.

"As for mine, cute." I said.

"I still can't believe your dating a nerd." said Erica.

"So, I don't care he's different and I like him." I said.

"Anyways the reason I needed to talk to you was…" said Sarah.

"You change your mind about flying down to the city this weekend. I knew it we are gonna tear it up." she said.

"Erica you know fledglings can't fly." said Sarah.

"Well not for free." I said

"Which is why I needed to ask you. Can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back." said Sarah.

"Money? If you would just wake up and smell the plate list then you can take whatever you want an whoever you want." she said

"I understand, but-" said Sarah but was cut off by Erica.

"Up up, in fangs we trust all others take cash." she said then she saw something behind us.

"Ahh my foods here, call me when you two are ready." she said heading for the three guys.

I went home and I finished my homework. I wonder what Benny is doing.

Benny's POV

Yes I got the potions. Now all I need is Ethan's help, so I texted him and rode my bike to his place.

"Hey I got your text. What's up?" said Ethan.

Then I showed him the potions.

"I took these from Grandma's secret shelf." I said.

"How do you which vile is the right potion?" he asked

"I thought you might use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice." I said.

I hope E can help me out even though he saids its a bad idea.

Ethan's POV

I gave Benny a look. I am not look to see which potion is the right one.

"Come on E, help my girlfriend's friend reunite with her beloved pet. One touch." said Benny.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said.

"Yes" he said and he gave me the potions.

Vision.

The blue potion had a crow, the red had a someone's hands and their nails were covered with hair, and the yellow potion was a hand coming out from the ground.

End of vision.

I came back and held the potions to Benny

"This angry birds." I said handing the blue potion.

"Right on." he said and took it.

"This one grows hair in your finger nails." I said handing the red potion.

"Cool" he said and took it.

"This, this one's it, but…" I said holding the yellow potion, then Benny took it out of my hand.

"Sweet! Della's dead dog thanks you. Wish me luck I have a long road ahead, and a pouch to summon from the dead. Engage!" he said and rode off.

"Benny wait!" I said, but he left.

"Boo" I heard it made me jump and it was Rory.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"I was working on my ninja skills. Check out my new card." he said as he handed me a card, but it was Chinese.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Rory, Vampire Ninja!" he said as he took the card and put it in his pocket.

"Benny has gone over to Della's and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" I asked

"No, but I know a way to find out. Air Rory!" he said and he put his arms around me and started to fly.

Alice's POV

I heard the door bell ring so I answered it and it was Benny.

"Hey Benny, what's up?" I said.

"Good news I found the right potion to bring back Della's dead dog." he said with excitement.

"Really thats great. She is so going to be so happy." I said

"I was about to head over to her place, but I need you help." he said.

"Fine, common lets go." I said closing the door.

"But you might want to hold on tight." I said as I grabbed his hand.

He was about to say something, but we ran off to Della's.

We sneaked to her backyard and we found her little dog's grave.

"Here it is," I said as we bent down.

"Beloved Puffles In Loving Memory. Bingo. I have a natural life wake up call for one Puffles. The dead dog." he said as he pour the potion on the grave.

We waited and nothing happened. Then Ethan came out of no where and made me and Benny jump.

"Ethan!" I exclaimed.

"Ethan do not sneak up on a dude who's awaking the dead." said Benny.

"Keep it down! Now, let's go before you do something stupid I mean more stupid." said Ethan,

"Too late I already did. Nothing happened-" said Benny and we all screamed as Rory came behind us.

"Booyah!" said Rory.

"Rory I don't car how undead you are, you do that again, I kill you!" said Benny.

"To kill Vampire Ninja, you must first find Vampire Ninja." said Rory. Ethan and I rolled our eyes.

"Vampire Ninja wha-" I said as we tuned but, Rory was gone.

"Alright that was kinda cool. Anyway the potion had no effect. Maybe your vision was wrong." said Benny.

"My visions are never wrong. But maybe your grandma was right, we shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death." said Ethan.

"Yeah your right." I said.

We all got up and walked over to the bench.

"Sorry it didn't work Alice." said Benny

"It's okay." I said

Then we heard a dog growl. I think it was Puffles. Maybe it did work!

"Did you hear that?" asked Ethan.

"No way." said Benny.

We made our way to the little grave and started to dig him out.

"Whoa" said Rory who was back to help out. And there was Puffles.

"And that my friends is how you help out a girlfriend's friend." said Benny.

"I can't believe it work. Benny your the best!" I said.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay you did it, he's alive. Now let's go before someone see's us." said Ethan.

"What? No she has to know I saved it." said Benny.

"We can surprise her at school tomorrow." I said. Then we saw a light go on in the house.

"We have to go now!" Ethan exclaimed.

Benny and I grabbed Puffles and we all ran off.

Ethan, Benny and I started to walk home.

"Can we put Puffles in you garage? Just until morning grandma cannot find our." said Benny.

"What do I tell my parents when they find dog of the undead?" asked Ethan motioning at Puffles.

"You'll think of something, please Ethan." I said.

"And you might wanna leave out the part about it being dead earlier." added Benny.

"Okay, just promise me this is the last time you raise anything from the grave." said Ethan.

"Look just take him." said Benny as he handed Ethan Puffles.

"I swear on my Jedi honer, Puffles is the only animal I will ever bring back from the dead." Benny promised.

"It better be." said Ethan annoyed.

Benny walked me home and I turned to him.

"Thanks again Benny, Della will be really happy about this." I said.

"She will and tell her your amazing boyfriend did it." he said.

"I will, goodnight." I said and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Alice." he said. And I went inside.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. I know I haven't been posting as much as I use to, but I kinda lost my inspiration to do this. Plus I was too exited for the season 2 premiere of MBAV.**

**To all my reader's I'm sorry I it took so long and I promise I'll do the first season and maybe second season. I'm glade to be back. xoxo**


End file.
